Nosso Segredo é a Nossa Melodia
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Nunca ninguém saberá o que aconteceu no nosso primeiro encontro, Haruhi. Esse será o nosso segredo. Apenas se lembre desse momento quando nossa música tocar...


**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club é de autoria Hatori Bisco.

**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação:** Livre

**Song-fic:** Hikaru x Haruhi

**Música:** Shissou (encerramento)

**Capas:** No meu perfil.

**Observação:** Está nas _entrelinhas_ que essa é a música que ele estava ouvindo. ;D  
Ah sim, dedico-a à Uchiha Yuuki, já que foi quem me incentivou a assistir esse anime.

* * *

**NOSSO SEGREDO É A NOSSA MELODIA**

**

* * *

**

_Koko made kireba ii darou?**  
(Não tem problema chegar tão longe, certo?)**_

_Doko made ga ok?**  
(O quão longe estaria bem?)**_

_Machi wo irodoru kigi wa moyougae kuri kaeshiteru**  
(As árvores que enfeitam a cidade continuam mudando de forma de novo e de novo)**_

A chuva havia se tornado mais densa desde que abandonara a garota para trás. Embaixo de uma árvore, ouvia música. Queria que aquela melodia apagasse os resquícios do que estava sentindo. Claro que não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava com ciúmes. Apesar de sua atitude _aparentemente_ egoísta, acreditava que a moça já estivesse em casa. Não poderia impor um táxi naquela hora, pois não havia um. Seu orgulho e ciúme não o deixariam ir no carro do rival. Mas Haruhi...

Foi quando o celular tocou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Ainda com sua melancolia, atendeu o aparelho.

- Ah, meu senhor. Que bom que ligou – disse ao identificar o número de Temaki. - Pode mandar um carro vir me buscar? Não consegui pegar um táxi...

- Seu idiota! - cortou Temaki do outro lado da linha, nervoso. - Cale a boca e vá procurar Haruhi! Quem diabos deixaria uma garota sozinha na chuva! Ouça, Haruhi tem medo de trovões! Quando um trovão cai, ela fica imóvel de tão assustada. - Naquele momento, o ar faltou para o ruivo. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante da torrente de informações jogadas pelo loiro. - Antes de você ser tão ciumento assim... - prosseguiu Temaki - ...pense mais na sua companhia! - e assim desligou.

Hikaru não sabia o que pensar, pois não imaginava que a garota fosse segui-lo. Ela havia se preocupado, enquanto ele apenas teve um chilique infantil por ciúmes! Não conseguia se conformar por não ter percebido as indiretas da garota sobre seu medo. Ela, que sempre lia suas vontades...

Sentia-se um completo idiota. Um monstro! Em sua cabeça, uma série de possíveis desgraças passaram, fazendo-o abandonar o local onde estava às pressas. Perguntou para pessoas na rua acerca dela, descreveu a garota... Porém não a encontrava em nenhuma parte. A culpa e o desespero se alastraram, pois sua esperança estava se esvaindo. Foi quando viu a porta entreaberta da igreja e uma pequena poça d'água. Sentindo um pouco de conforto, correu até o local. Podia sentir a presença de Haruhi.

_Mabataki wo kuri kaesu furuku iroaseta**  
(Guiado pelas fracas luzes dos postes que clareiam de novo e de novo)**_

_Gaito ni michibikare itsumo no kaerimichi wo yuku**  
(Eu vou ao longo e comum caminho de casa)**_

_Sabireta machi ni natsukashii kaze ga fuki**  
(Na enferrujada cidade, um nostálgico vento sopra)**_

_Oikaze ni natte senaka osunda**  
(Volta até sua extremidade e me puxa de volta)**_

Vasculhou o local, chamando seu nome. O coração chegou a oscilar ao ver aquela que parecia tão forte e invulnerável embaixo da mesa do altar tão assustada, tão frágil. Foi até ela, jogou a toalha que cobria a mesa em seu corpo úmido, colocando seus fones para ela ouvir a melodia que dispersaria o som dos trovões - a canção que ele ouviu para tentar esquecer o seu próprio medo. Medo de perder Haruhi, medo de ser rejeitado. Agora, apenas queria fornecer segurança e conforto. Impulsivamente, apenas a abraçou, sentando-se junto a ela embaixo da mesa.

- Desculpe... - disse o ruivo. - Por te deixar sozinha... Por dizer coisas ruins sobre seus amigos... Desculpe.

- Obrigada... Hikaru – foi a resposta dada, pois agora sentia-se mais aliviada.

Haruhi sabia o que era um dos gêmeos se abrir daquela maneira. Pedir desculpas, reconhecer o erro e a tão evidente preocupação. Ela sabia que não era só o brinquedo deles, principalmente de Hikaru. Para ela, ele já era quase transparente.

Aos poucos os trovões cessaram e apenas uma fina garoa ainda caía. Os dois ainda estavam lá, abraçados. Abraçados por exatos vinte minutos. A música acabou, o tempo parou. A mente do rapaz apenas se lembrava do que o irmão disse:

_"Declaração..."_ Era essa a palavra que vagava livre por sua mente.

Contudo, não era bom com palavras. Tanto que agia de forma infantil e egoísta quando estava insatisfeito com algo. Realmente, não sabia se expressar com palavras. Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando a garota retirou os fones, entregando-os ao seu dono.

- Obrigada Hikaru, eles me ajudaram - disse com aquele olhar e sorriso que eliminavam o chão do ruivo.

A garganta de Hikaru secou, o coração acelerou e um leve tom avermelhado tomou conta de suas maçãs. Sua sorte foi que a garota era bastante desligada nesse quesito, o que a fez não perceber seu nervosismo.

_Namida kareru made sono akirame mune ni shimatte stop!**  
(Até suas lágrimas secas colocam para fora sua desistência no meu peito, pare!)**_

_Gooru wa nai ze ori kaeshi mo nai ze**  
(Não há meta, Não há volta)**_

_Kaze wo kitta kakenukeru kagiri nai shissou**  
(Um fim iniciando uma corrida que corta através do vento)**_

Cansou-se de sua batalha mental, olhando-a com a mesma intensidade.

_"Dane-se, nunca tive escrúpulos!"_

Foi a última coisa que pensou antes de segurar o queixo de Haruhi e selar seus lábios. A garota apenas arregalou os olhos. Embora não fosse algo muito romântico, era aquela a forma de Hikaru se declarar.

A falta de reação a fez não ceder tão facilmente à entrada da língua do ruivo e, ao mesmo tempo, foi a mesma falta de reação que a deixou entrar. Um beijo curto e suave, contudo intenso. Ao se afastarem, ambos coraram. Novamente, o silêncio percorreu o local. Aos poucos, a garoa cessou.

- Hikaru-kun... - quebrou o silêncio, encabulada.

- Não se preocupe, Haruhi-chan... - tocou-lhe os lábios com o indicador, sorrindo. - Esse será o nosso segredo.

Pela primeira vez, ele estava compreendendo as _entrelinhas_. Obviamente aquilo não seria muito bem aceito pelos Anfitriões, principalmente por Tamaki.

- Mas... - novamente foi calada.

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu sei – respondeu, referindo-se ao possível fato de não ser correspondido. - Apenas lembre desse momento quando ouvir a música... Nossa música.

Ela apenas assentiu. Agora ele se levantava, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo em seguida.

- Hikaru-kun realmente nunca foi bom com as palavras... - murmurou para si, referindo-se ao pedido. O beijo e a música falaram mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele tentasse expressar através de palavras.

- É, né... - respondeu coçando a cabeça, mostrando que havia ouvido. - Melhor irmos, está tarde.

Assim, segurou a mão da moça e saiu da igreja. O seu último prazer antes de chegar novamente à pousada. No dia seguinte, nada comentaram. Jamais sequer voltariam a tocar no assunto – mas quando a música tocava, ela o olhava e sorria. E para Hikaru, isso era a prova de que seu beijo não havia sido completamente em vão.

•** FIM** •

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

Primeira fanfic do anime, não resisti. Como já dito, dedico-a à Uchiha Yuuki. ;D  
Terminei 06h12 da manhã, mas agora são 07h05. Bem, acho que está na hora de eu ir dormir. x.x  
Deixem reviews. xD

**Ja ne ~**


End file.
